Proved Wrong
by Insanity-Is-Relative
Summary: Harry lives through a traumatising event and never tells a soul.  I don't think it's a M but I'm just being careful


Harry Potter FanFiction

Proved wrong

Summary: Harry lives through a traumatising event and never tells a soul.

AN: Well it's my first try writing something like this as I normally stick to drama or angst but i did creep myself out especially as I wrote most of the worst bits at about one in the morning. Hope you like it.

It was Harry's best day so far out of all the days he had lived. Not like that was many for a five year old, but it still had impact. And it was all thanks to his cousin.

Harry didn't normally have anything to thank his cousin for but this seemed to make an exception. It began when they had started first year of their primary school not long ago and it turned out that almost everyone in their class had been to the new adventure park called "Zerg land". The park was based on aliens and had a large ball pool and soft play area as well as a few other attractions. This was a dream land for five year olds around the world and according to Dudley he was the only one who hadn't been yet.

Harry had seen everything that led to Dudley's new fascination with Zerg land he had been sat in the corner of the classroom as was usual. Dudley who was normally the centre of attention had been shunned to the back of the group as everyone discussed their own trips to Zerg land and how fantastic it was and that anyone who hadn't been was stupid. Harry had watched as Dudley's frustration grew each second he was ignored in favour of talking about Zerg land. When they had gotten home the first thing Dudley had done was whinge to aunt petunia about how unfair it was and that they just _had_ to take him to Zerg land right that instant. Aunt petunia couldn't stand to see her diddykins so upset with fat fake tears in his beady eyes and that very night she had talked uncle Vernon into taking them.

Harry couldn't have cared less at the beginning of the plans; they wouldn't be taking him anyway so it wouldn't affect him any way. That was until everyone his aunt asked said they were too busy to look after him. His uncle had almost cancelled the trip then and there, after all there was no way he would be taking that freakish boy anywhere fun, perish the thought he would enjoy himself. Dudley hadn't been happy about his freak cousin ruining his outing and had started bawling that they 'had to go' because his life would be ruined otherwise and he'd refuse to eat, harry hadn't seen that as a bad thing because his cousin was very pudgy but Harry's aunt had gasped in distress about her poor baby wasting away. After all even if Dudley's weirdo cousin came he would still be able to go and then be the centre of attention with his friends again.

So now Harry was at zerg land for what he thought to be his best day yet. They had arrived at the park and after lots of lecturing from his uncle about how they didn't want him acting up with his freakishness and bringing them any unwanted attention, they finally had sent Harry away not wanting anything to do with him for the day. All Uncle Vernon said when he left Harry, was a parting grumbled instruction to meet them back at the entrance at four o'clock and then left to go buy Dudley a hot dog.

Harry had stood for a second wondering what to do until he looked and saw the large colourful building in front of him that housed the main attractions for the park, beckoning him forward with the squeals of excited children.

The place was filled with all the colours of the rainbow which exploded in Harry's vision which was used the pastel and floral prints his aunt was so fond of. Pictures of space ships hung from the ceiling and walls. Everywhere you looked there was a cardboard picture of an alien or a rocket ship. It was like a whole new world for Harry who saw naught but the inside of his cupboard.

The room Harry was in branched off into a chain of others. Everything was indoors as the leaflets bragged it was ready for all weathers. Each room was filled with fun rides all of which were free because you paid at the entrance. Harry could do all he liked even though his uncle hadn't thought to give him any money.

At the front of the building in the main room above the entrance hung a large circular clock which was lit up with glowing green lights to make it seem like outer space. He knew that he needed to be at the entrance to the park when the small hand was on the four and the big one on the twelve that's what their teacher had taught him.

That wasn't for another three hours and until then it was his duty to defend the park from the aliens and with a whoop of joy Harry leapt into the soft play area squeezing through two rotating rollers and crawling on his knees to the next play part which just so happened to be swinging ropes. In Harry's mind there were crocodiles under the ropes and just behind him were the evil aliens and he… was a ninja (like the ones he'd seen in his cousins comic books that fought the bad guys). This place was a dream come true to any five year old that enjoyed swinging and jumping from things because the soft padding meant he didn't get hurt whilst performing his ninja moves. Yes today was the best day.

Harry had just dived into the large ball pool at the bottom of the slide and was prepared to fend off the sharks and protect the others in the ball pool from the ravenous animals when all the lights went out and the room fell into darkness.

For a few agonising seconds everyone in the large hall seemed to stop and just breathe wondering what was going on. Then a buzz of chatter rose up. Harry waded through the multi coloured balls and weaved his way through numerous play obstacles that he had become familiar with during his two hours of play, until he reach the netting on the top level which surrounded the play structure so he could look down and see what was happening.

He peered out into the darkness and saw all the parents of other children were looking around calling for their children making sure they were okay. This wasn't right if the adults didn't know what was happening then something must be wrong, other children and people had been getting the same message as Harry and people were starting to panic.

The room started to fill with shouts and nervous chatter. The only light source for the room came from the glowing green clock on the wall which showed it was a little past three. The clocks lights which before gave of an outer space feel now sent chills up Harry's spine as the green glow shone ominously onto the room reflecting of shiny surfaces.

He looked into space and his eyes became unfocused, a flash of green light like the one on the clock flashed in his minds eyes before he shook his head and looked around at the other children in his area.

Some of them had succumbed to tears and others were starting to run toward the exits to find their parents. Harry was wondering what he should do and where his relatives would be when he heard crackling come over the loud speakers which was normally used to tell parents to collect their lost children. The speaker system remained crackling for a second before it went silent. Everyone in the room was listening for what to do. The smaller of the children were still crying loudly for their parents. Then a voice started to speak. The voice was mocking in a quiet whisper deep like a man's voice.

_Isn't this fun?_

_It's time to play,_

_Ripping you up on this special day._

Then the voice changed tone, it became even more mocking and sinister, more like a deep grumbling that would shake you to your bones.

_Come out come out my precious._

Then with a click the speakers went silent. Everything was silent all but the clock,

_tick tock _

_tick tock_,

The clock sounded sharply throughout the room everyone wondering what was going to happen and if this was some twisted nightmare they were living. Then the screams started.

Harry looked in the direction it came and through the netting he saw a group of people stood near the entrance to the building. Their faces were covered in masks nothing, like the masks Harry saw on Halloween. In a different circumstance Harry doubted they would have been scary at all. They were normal masks just the shape of a face but they glowed throughout the darkness. Their faces shone a paler green than the clock but shone all the more, like ghostly phantoms peering out at them, dark circles where the holes for the eyes were.

These were the masks of the people that would subconsciously haunt Harry for the rest of his year if he would live another day, these were the masks that he would wake up with the image just out of sight staring from the corner of the room.

They stood imposing spread out with space between them, each were dressed fully in black so it looked as if their faces emerged bloodlessly from the darkness. The person at the front who Harry assumed was leading the others turned to face his companions and spoke in a clear voice which rose over the whimpers and cries of those in the building.

"Time to play my pretties" and they all started to laugh in sync and move toward the parents who sat staring in horror. Then as if some message finally managed to get into the park visitors brains, they started to run, some toward the exit and most towards the play structure calling out various names of children.

Harry turned to look beside him and saw that along the netting stood many scared children just like him looing on and wondering what to do. All of their eyes shined with a green glow wide with fear.

The small boy next to Harry who looked to be his age had tears rolling down his cheeks and was trying to take breaths around his sobs. Harry looked and saw lots of others were in similar conditions he could hear cries for mummy's and daddy's shouts of 'I want to go hoo-ome'. Some of the older children were starting to panic as well; older brothers and sisters were trying to calm down their siblings.

No one knew what to do. Harry himself was scared; he was terrified of the men in the masks and wished he was home in his cupboard safe from the world which just became so much more horrible than his imagined adventure with the aliens. On Harry's other side he saw a different boy who was staring wide eyed and was starting to shake as his sweating hands made wet marks on the plastic mats. Harry turned to look where the boy was looking and was not ready for what he saw. Bellow them in the storage area where all of the children's shoes were kept stood three of the masked figures and two adults who seemed to be attempting to stop them from entering the soft play.

"looky looky, looks like they want to play" the taunting voice came from the figure who had reached out to grab one of the adults, a woman with curly brown hair and sobs wracking her frame. One of the others in a mask snatched the other adult a man who had not much hair on his head and had tried to get the woman back out of the hands of the first masked person.

"Then they're in luck" the third masked figure looked up and stared right at the children who were looking down at them. A little girl who was further down the netting was screaming, her voice rising above the other noises. It appeared that those two adults who had tried to fend off the masked men were her parents. The woman looked up at her daughter

"Honey I lo-" Her speech was cut off as the man holding her slashed her neck open causing rivulets of blood to pour down her pink blouse and out of her mouth as she chocked on her blood. And the blood kept pouring as Harry started to shake from shock. And then the man dropped the woman who fell still on the floor.

The third masked man who had looked at them before had turned back to watch the woman die now looked back up with a satisfied sigh.

"Aren't games fun, do you want to play?" the masked man's black pits of eyes seemed to be staring at him. Harrys head shook back and forth this was not happening, he was in his cupboard he would wake up any second now from Dudley jumping on the stairs.

"Ready or not" the man called and he and his friends entered the play area after gutting the man in there way who had been crying over his wife's death and demanding why they were doing this the masked person jerked the knife up so the skin parted and the flesh tore open and blood gushed out and Harry only saw the green flash of the knife as it entered the man then heard a dull thump on the soft matts as his innards became his outers.

Three levels of play obstacles separated them and Harry and they were coming to find him. Harry felt as if he was in a nightmare. His ears were muffled not picking up on the screams or the cries as the parents were slashed to pieces in front of their children. He was going into shock and he didn't know what to do. The sound of blood spilling and knifes slashing through air and skin was like a sound track to a movie playing on the TV it wasn't real.

Harry heard screams from below as the masked men reached the children on the lower levels. Harry turned around there was no time to dally he looked at some of the others around him; they were all petrified to the spot.

"We need to run, we need to hide quickly" Harry urgently whispered to them all, some of them seemed to get the message and started running in various directions others just looked at him. "Come on hurry there coming after us!" His voice was whispered and urgent, they couldn't just stand there they had to move, but he couldn't do anything about them he was only five. He scowled at the others and started to move. He had seen six masks in all at the door but that didn't mean some weren't hiding. There was lots of different ways into the mesh of foam and rubber. Harry knew of at least four that he had used in his time playing there. His best bet was to try to get to the ground without being found and then try to get out one of the doors and look for an emergency exit. There had to be emergency exits somewhere.

Harry ran towards the rope bridge which would take him towards a platform which has lots of long thin soft tubes dangling from the ceiling they swung out of the way as he ran through swinging behind him. The colours, which earlier had seemed so bright and colourful, were now shadowed obstacles in the way of his freedom. At the end of the room was an obstacle which was made of rubber that you had to climb through.

The soft plastic was cold against his clammy skin as his breaths came out in harsh puffs of air as his heart seemed to be ripping his pulse out of his chest. Once he had reached the other side he could see through the centre netting to the other areas in the maze. He looked across at where he had been sitting before and saw a masked person drop one of the boys who had been sat near him at the time. Looking more closely he could see that the head was only partially attached and Harry let out a small whimper.

Throughout the various levels Harry could see the glow of masks gradually making their way through the play frame. He ran towards a part which was made of netting that would lead down wards as you dropped from each level of netting to the next. Harry was on the second level of netting which he had been rolling down pretending it was a rooftop earlier in the day when escaping the aliens when he saw that climbing from the bottom of the netting was another mask.

"Wait there pretty, what's you name" the voice called to him which was decidedly feminine. The voice purred trying to lull him into a sense of safety. His breath caught in his throat being so close to one of the masked people. Harry turned around and scampered back up the netting and over a ledge which had been opposite the top level to start with.

"Come now, tell me your name" Harry looked back and saw that she had paused in her climbing to talk to him. As if to show him that she didn't mean any harm.

"Harry" Harry called back hopping she would continue to talk as he grabbed a hold of one of the dangling ropes and swing onto the opposite side of the platform and tucked the rope through the netting on the side so it wouldn't swing back making sure the woman would have to spend longer getting across the gap of netting under them. "My names Harry potter"

Harry ran towards a fire man's pole and looked down to see a masked face looking up at him. Harry gave a shout a surprise as his nerves when haywire and he jumped back. The person started to climb up the pole as Harry turned to see the woman who had talked to him was half way across the gap. The only way he could go was over the wobbly ramp which would spin as he walked across it. The ramps lead to the big slides though and Harry had been too scared to go down them earlier. He had no choice now though as he moved quickly to the obstacle.

Harry crawled through a tunnel which would place him right at the top if the slides. He came out of the tunnel and his hand dipped in a pool of water. Harry brought his hand up to see that the liquid was thicker than water and smelled like copper. A sob wretched out of Harry's mouth as he turned to see a small girl with her pig tails stained dark from the liquid which pooled around her head. Her eyes were opened staring glassy eyed at a spot just past Harry's ear. He didn't want to move. His brain couldn't process what he saw this just couldn't be happening.

He heard a dull _thunk_ behind him and his head snapped back to see the masked person crawling through the tunnel. He had to run quickly. He tripped up the wooden steps to the slide which fell straight down onto the bottom level of the building. Looking over the edge he saw that no glowing masks were at the bottom and swung his shaking legs up onto the slide and dangled them over the edge. Just as the masked man climbed out of the tunnels end he slipped off the edge and let out a loud scream.

He hadn't realised just how quiet it had gotten. The screams from earlier had died down as less and less people had the ability to scream. His scream rang through the large building and he hoped it didn't draw to many masked figures after him. At the bottom of the slide he tried to get his feet under him as he stood using his hands to steady himself.

The bottom floor was a massacre. His feet slid as he made his way to the next room. The floor was washed in blood and Harry's socks became stained red. Limbs were laid flopping into plates of food and over chairs, slumped on the floor where they fell as the life left them.

"Come and play pretty, no one escapes us." Harry sobbed as he saw two masked faces leave the structure and start to make their way toward him. He stumbled backwards over a metal framed chair and skidded backwards on his feet and hands before turning over onto his knees and pushing himself up to run into the next room, before he left he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just past four, he would be late meeting his uncle. But what if his uncle was in there, what if his cousin was one of the lifeless bodies the soft play now held.

He couldn't think of that now he had to get out of there and find an adult. The room he ran into was smaller than the one he had just left but there was nothing separating the two rooms apart from a segment of wall. This room had various food vendors and stations. Harry could see the over turned hot dog stand he had seen his uncle aunt and cousin head toward at the beginning of the visit.

It seemed like so long ago that it was another life. Harry's hands slammed into the boy's bathroom door and he ran into the room. There was no one in there apart from the slumped body of a greying man that was wearing one of the staffs purple polo shirts his head had left a trail of blood sliding down the wall that he sat under.

The room had more light in it than the main rooms because of the windows above the sink. Outside was raining. Even though it was only a few minutes past four the sky was dark with grey clouds as the rain thrashed against the window pane. He slammed the door shut beside him and jammed the large metal waste bin in front of the door so the small peddle that lifted the bin lid jammed under the door. Hopefully that would keep the door locked for a bit.

The room had no exit but the way he came him. He had trapped himself in his own tomb. He almost broke down and gave up before he saw that above the larger window pane was one of those smaller window parts which had the hinges that would swing open so that it would only leave a smallish gap to fit through. But it was Harry's only hope. He climbed up onto the sink and his foot pressed down on one of the tap tops causing water to gush into the sink. He noticed vaguely that as the water ran over his sock it spilled down the drain pink as it washed of some of the blood that had soaked into his sock.

His mind was so frantic that it barley stopped to observe this now and that was a sign of the ordeal he had been through and was almost free of. He swung the window open and looked at the gap almost exclaiming in happiness. HE WOULD FIT he could make it through there. He had never been more thankful that he was as skinny as he was. Dudley wouldn't have been able to fit but he could.

He hoisted himself up on shaking arms and slid out the window as the door to the boys bath room swung open to the and the waste bin went skidding across the floor and slamming into the man led against the wall causing his head to drop forward. The masked person ran into the room to see Harry staring at them on the other side of the window. Harry's green eyes stared into the black holes of theirs and then without another thought he pelted his way across the muddy grass towards the park entrance and away from the nightmare encased in the play building.

The rain was thrashing down causing shivers to run down his spine as the water soaked into his clothes. It ran down his face and hands as he saw the red streaks of blood run down his arms. The wooden picnic tables that sat outside the café near the entrance were overturned and soggy napkins littered the ground.

The place was deserted not a person in sight but Harry kept running out of the park entrance past the paying booth which was vacant of the woman they had bought there entrance wrist band off earlier. Just as Harry got past the paying booth he heard police sirens coming from up the road. The police were coming he just had to stay there now. He collapsed to the ground in a ball as his tears joined the rain water pouring down his face. He wrapped his trembling arms around his legs and waited for the adults to arrive. This would be the first nightmare experience he lived through in his life but he would never forget it. One, because of how horrifying and life changing it had been but two, he had proven them wrong, they had said no one escaped them, but _he_ had.

It would turn out that his relative had left an hour earlier without telling him because Dudley had scrapped his knee and in the rush to avoid a tantrum they had forgotten he remained behind. The play park massacre would feature prominently in the news for the next few weeks and his relatives would demand he not talk about his experience. He would never be allowed to talk of what happened just like he wasn't allowed to talk about his dreams of flying motorcycles even if they were upstaged by the haunting faces of glowing green masks in the times that came. He would see them as he woke in the morning and went to sleep at night the green glowing masks haunting him in the dark. He would get so used to not talking about his terrifying ordeal that even when he made friends at the age of eleven he wouldn't even think to tell them what he had gone through. It never came up not even when he woke from a bad dream at night and woke Ron with his screams. The masks would remain his secret, for a few more years to come.


End file.
